Wątek:Shinarei/@comment-5555583-20131224110612/@comment-5555583-20140223204309
W koszulce z napisem: I ♥ PG* Wiesz, że kocham taki spam~~ O/////O S-shiniu… ty tak serio-serio? Jeśli tak naprawdę myślisz, to bardzo mi miło i się cieszę, ale… Matko, aż tak się do mnie przywiązałaś? O.o Znaczy ja pamiętam to o oswojeniu i w ogóle, ale nadal… Mnie się w domu pytają, co ja ci zrobiłam *facepalm* Jakbyśmy nie były w ogóle w kontakcie, to to by było okropne… Tyle razy miałam tak, że lecę do drącej mordę komórki, że może mi odpisałaś, a tu cholera, znowu się o coś ze szkoły pytają >.< Etto~~ *burak* Już nie mówię o takich patologiach jak w szkole – jak mnie potrzebowali to Madzia była kochana, jak my będziemy bez niej żyć po zakończeniu szkoły??? TT^TT Bp, a tuż po zakończeniu roku np. taka moja z ławki koleżanka, którą wszyscy prócz mnie w assie mieli, szybciuteńko o mnie zapomniała… tak szybko, że 1 lipca wysłałam jej życzenia na urodziny, potem już ślad po niej zaginął, próbowałam na święta – cisza. Mama ją widuje na bazarze, ale ona udaje, że zapomniała, kto to… Zawsze prędzej czy później wszyscy zapominają o mnie, jakbym nigdy nie istniała. Mam to gdzieś, ale jeśli chodzi o Wiki, to bardzo nie chciałam, żeby po powrocie było tak, jak po powrocie do szkoły po chorobie – nie wiesz, o czym twoi znajomi gadają, znaleźli sobie innych, nie możesz się z powrotem wkręcić… Trochę jeszcze sztywno, ale chyba jest po staremu. No cóż, jestem tsundere – uwielbiam sama siebie sabotować, toż na tym konie byłam pewna, że jadę tam po to, żebyś mnie znienawidziła i żeby udowodnić sobie, że jestem fa przez wielkie F. Gomen, że taki wywód, zaraz się pewnie zdenerwujesz na mnie bardzo za to, co powiem i mi kurwusiami będziesz rzucać ^^’ Ale nawet jakby Wiki się skończyła, jakby prąd w Polsce odcięli czy co tam, to ja i tak bym nie zerwała kontaktu od tak, bo mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, musiałabyś mi mocno dowalić. Ale jeśli kiedyś ci się już znudzę *chowa się za Seia* albo będziesz miała mnie dość, to się nie przejmuj, bo ja jestem zwyczajna, że przestaję istnieć dla ludzi~~ Na serio ci kiedyś opowiem jak mnie najdzie na smęty o tej dziewczynie i moich doświadczeniach, łatwiej ci będzie zrozumieć mój tok myślenia. Ale to jest smutna historia :< Ale teraz już będę miała neta~~ No dobra~~ *sparkli napisem na koszulce i wraca do weselszych tematów* Mam pytanie: murzynek ubijany mikserem? Z naszego przepisu zawsze siada, trzeba robić łyżką :< Kiedyś wyciągnę z ciebie przepisy na te ciacha (tyy) E-ri-chi-n~~ <3 Zabraniam ci naprowadzanie mnie na takie okropne piosenki i teledyski do tego, słyszyyyysz?~~ Muszę podszlifować swoje kanji, znam tylko ze 100 znaków, ale katakanę też, bo jakoś nie lubię i kuleje~~ A mi za trzecim razem na tej kuchni indukcyjnej wyszedł ryż idealny^^ Tak to nie wiedziałam do końca, jak ustawić (dat cyferki) i był zbyt przegotowany. Ja sobie kiedy na czacie sobie z tobą konwersację utnę na temat jedzenia^^ *specu* Ale tak strasznie wspominam ten okres życia, kiedy się odczulałam na mleko i przez tyle tygodni nie mogłam jeść nic z nabiału i tylko jakiś suchy czarny chleb >.< Matko… ATSUCH *faza, faza, faaaza~~ (na melodię pieśni o makaronikach <3)* Magia sceny, Shinu – taka nie romantyczna XDDDD Ja nie mogę, jak ci rąbnę scenę jak z reklamy Merci na powitanie, to tam pół dworca sieknie na zawał psychiczny ;3 Akashi-sama *bp* SEI-CHAN~~ <3 Majonez~~ Ja to już mam taki odpał, że widzę Hanki w kartonach i pszczóły Maye^^ A wiesz co? Tak sobie leżałam w wyrze i sobie myślę, że coś mi z tymi grupami krwi nie halo. I liczę w głowie O-O *facepalm* Tak nas wtryniłam do KnB mózgowo, że do AB policzyłam ciebie, a mnie nie do 0 – czyli jest po równo. Ale jeszcze wbiłam dla pewności, bo mi się przypomniało, że przy zapomnianej trójcy Seirin coś zmieniali. No i FuriNarobiłemWGata też ma zero… AB jest o jeden najmniej… Sei, ty musisz zawsze wygrać, do you? >.< Ale innych nie znamy… Iron Man…. Znaczy Heart ma moją grupę @-@ Ale mam jeszcze Kasamatsu… nie, miałam na niego focha, bo on na cyce leci… Jest jeszcze Takuś *O* ATSUCH *leży* i Nebuya XDDD Gorylowatość connecting people~~ Kenio by cię wkręcał z jp^^ Ale od czego jest telefon do Maduś. Chociaż nie wiem, czy bym pomogła~~ Shinusiuuu *tula* rozumiem cię, jak czekałaś na ten odcinek, ile ja ci spamu rąbnęłam, jakie podjary łapałam 13 epkiem ^^’ Chcę dożyć 3 sezonu T^T Przed Zieloni kontra Malinowi dostanę zgonu psychicznego~~ Ja zawsze miałam złotorudy odcień, ale teraz… Chyba trochę podkręcił to szampon. Nie wiem, czy gdzieś mi się nie obiło o oczy, że morela tak działa, hmm~~ Reo… w chustce… na bani… XDDDDDDDDDDD Już osiągam swój limit, mnie już bania boli, ja nie mogę, co ta kobieta ze mną robi *cieszy się jak wariat* To jest mission impossible, ale jakbym się przekopała przez dysk, to było część luda z KnB jak karty z tarota *Kise Fool XDDDD* Zaklepuję Cesarzową <3 Tak, to Nebuya~~ Nie widziałaś w mandze? O-o Btw. Ja już nie wiem, jak ja bym do nich mówiła, znaczy Rakuzana. Na początku z sanami, a potem pewnie po polsku, czyli z nejma, jeszcze bym się Seia obsłuchała, czasem z chanami i nee~~ A Maja niech spada wąchać kwiata, nie uznają go, suczer jeden D: Co fangirle mają z tymi fapami do senpaiów? -,- *starsza od OTH o niecałe 2 miechy* Ja czuję ten mind connected z typkami typu Miyaji, Takao, Hyuuga czy właśnie Fukui XD Dat pojazd po ludziach ;3 Ale nie mogę, ty tam fejspalmisz, ja tam przy Seiu na ławie *w jego drechowej bluzie* A;e nasze spotkanie *O* Ale twoi by pewnie mieli bardziej epicką reakcję, moi to czasem mnie dobijają… Chociaż Reo uciekający razem z krzesłem *płacze ze śmiechu* Reakcja moich na ciebie, twoich na mnie *epic* Mam materiały na seiyuu Reo XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=citen8EcFQ4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvQ4Wgsy-5k są inne~~ Szacun~~ Zobacz, już dawno miałam ci to pokazać XD 04:47 *wisi na Seiciu* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NmKCgYV47k *wypina desię w koszulce I ♥ PG** Takao-chan T^T Jestem taka dumna, że jesteś w moich ulubionych postaciach z animców ever… Są już NG-shuu do 2 sezonu, widziałaś? Jedne z najpiękniejszych 2 minut mego życia, to robi mi nie dzień, tylko miech: Kocham to~~ To takie sobie, w końcu Seirin ._. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laxkJMSe_Nc A to ;3 Powinno ci się spodobać~~ Wiking jest magiczny~~ Tytani atakują ;3 YOUSEN TAK BARDZO DO CIEBIE PASUJE, A TY DO YOUSEN *-*